


Ricks After Shave

by Lanie_Love



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Terminus (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanie_Love/pseuds/Lanie_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne gives Rick Grimes a very close shave. (Lemon shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricks After Shave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Termites Ruin everything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65307) by Lanie_Love. 



Rick stands in front of the large dormitory barracks in disbelief that he has made it out of Terminus alive with Carl and Judith to boot. The group decides to go in to the mess hall to find some food. Everyone is so happy that almost all of the prison group are back together; Rick knew that Carl and Judith would be alright while he takes a moment to collect his thoughts and to digest what has taken place over the past 3 or 4 days.

As Rick walks through the dormitory barracks he randomly searches through various drawers and desks. In one drawer he finds a straight edge razor, he hasn't been able to relax for the past month and half. Now that Judith is back he felt that he should honor the occasion with a descent shave. So he searches through some more drawers and finds a few handkerchiefs with the catholic boarding school logo on it and a bar soap.

After collecting what he needs for his shave, Rick drifts past the dormitory beds toward the bathroom rubbing his eyes hoping that he will snap out of this dream. The odds of him finding his child a second time, during this apocalyptic nightmare had to be in the trillions.

When he gets to the bathroom he lights up five or six candles and begins to lather up his face in the mirror. When he reaches for the razor he looks in the mirror and he sees that his hand is shaking.

Michonne walks in to the same dormitory barracks hoping to find some useful supplies when she sees Rick at the other end of the barracks in the dorm bathroom. Rick sees Michonne's reflection in the mirror as she walks up. She leans against the door jamb and smiles at Rick, "It's not a dream Rick, Judith has come back to you and Carl."

Rick places his hands on the sink, in an unfathomable state he tells her, "My hands are shaking so bad I can't even shave this thing off ", he says pointing to his face. Michonne quickly looks around the dorm and finds a chair and places it in the bathroom and tells him, "Sit down."

Rick sits in the chair and hands Michonne the razor. She grabs one of the handkerchiefs and places it on his shoulder then looks him over trying to assess how she could go about the shave. Having nowhere else to sit she looks down at his lap, "Do you mind?" Rick comes out of his daze with regard to finding Judith again, and remembers that Michonne is standing in the room and says, "Oh…of course."

Michonne slowly lowers herself on to his lap, the moment she sits down the two have an instantaneous sensation that rips through their bodies. He isn't sure what to do with his hands so he places them on her waist in order to keep them still. He looks at her with the razor in her hand then he looks at the candle flame that's being reflected in her glossy brown eyes.

Rick not wanting the moment to get too bizarre decides to ask her, "So do think that we should go with Abe to D.C.?" Michonne tilts her head one way then the other trying to decide which side to shave first, "Not sure really, Do we have a set destination now that most of us are back together?" she asks.

"No, I guess not." He admits. "But there's definitely something wrong with that Eugene guy. He definitely doesn't come across as a scientist." Michonne finishes her first stoke then she stops and looks at him, "Oh, I know that guy is totally lying about that. He acts more like 'Rain Man' then a scientist", she laughs. She wipes the excess soap and hair on the handkerchief then starts with the next stroke. While pulling another stroke down she says carefully, "But, it doesn't really matter now does it." Rick asks her, "What about that new girl Jane and her brothers? They seem decent enough right?"

Michonne is silent as she continues with the shave. In an attempt to get a response from her he says, "She's an attractive girl." Michonne takes the razor and wipes it on the handkerchief, "She's a pretty girl…" she cuts her eyes at him slightly, "…if you like that sort of thing." She tells him.

Ricks hands being to get tired, so he moves them to the back of Michonne's waist and inter-locks his fingers. He mocks her by saying, "Do you mind?" She smirks at him and continues to shave the opposite side of his face.

The intensity of the moment becomes an increasingly large problem for Rick as the material in and around his zip begins to grow. He's most certain that she can feel him so he maintains his silence hoping she won't say anything.

Michonne says to him softly, "Lift your chin, please," she looks at his neck and whispers, "Wow, that's big." Rick suddenly gets nervous and says, "I'm sorry it's just that…" She interrupts his excuse with a shy smile and says, "I meant your Adam's apple." He does a jittery gulp and says, "Oh."

She finally finishes shaving him. When she lifts herself up to wet a clean handkerchief for his face, his fingers unlock. After she sits back down he places his hand on her hips. Michonne wipes the excess soap from his face while explaining, "Rick, if everyone can see Judith…then she's real. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

As she completes the wiping of his face she says in a low lustful undertone, "Damn, you clean up good." She forgets herself and gazes at the glimmer being reflected in his blue eyes from the candles. Without thinking she presses her lips to his.

As the two kiss, Michonne comes to her senses and gently tries to break-out of the kiss but, Rick holds her down firmly by her hips enjoying the kiss that she initiated. She pushes out of the kiss and is in shock by her sudden impulse. She gasps in total embarrassment, "I'm sorry" and starts to leave the bathroom

Rick is completely thrown off by the break in the kiss. He no longer feels the uncertainty of the current course of events, he feels sure of himself again.

He gets up and shuts the door before she can leave. Leaning on the door he looks at Michonne and slowly shakes his head and says in a calm voice, "No, we need to get this out of the way right now."

Rick grabs Michonne's wrist and pulls her in for the kiss that she started seconds ago. As she accepts the business that is about to take place she quickly removes her jacket, shirt and bra. Rick turns her around and leans her back against the cool bathroom wall tiles. He places his mouth on her chocolate buds teasing her with his teeth sending shockwaves throughout her body. He goes back to kissing her full lips while she's unbuttoning his shirt.

Rick unbuttons her pants then lifts one of her legs up and throws her shoe across the floor. Just as fast, she unbuckles his gun belt then his pants. The minute her pants are down and off of one leg, he places his hand in her panties and instantly becomes stiffer than he was moments earlier. While placing his fingers inside her panties he gently massages her wet spot sending surge of ecstasy all over her body that causes her legs to wobble.

Rick moves Michonne over to the chair, drops his pants and boxers and sits down. She pulls one leg out of her panties straddles him. As he slides in to her hiding place they both pause and moan at the gratification they thought they would never feel again. She begins to slowly swerve his rod when she recalls the sensation she used to feel riding the horse at the prison so she starts to incorporate the same actions.

Michonne's mounting crusade awakens the sexual challenge in Rick. He pulls her neck in for another tongue and lip battle then he lifts her up and leans her face against bathroom wall again and enters he wetness without delay. As she bangs one hand against the tile from the sensation Rick grabs the other forearm and commences to pulling her in to his injections.

He feels the increasing tightness of her walls and sees that she is about to lose it, so his leans in closer to massages her doorman some more.

In an effort to elongate the moment she pleads and moans to Rick, "Oh know, Rick not yet, not yet!" Michonne's body is as tense as her heavenly walls. Rick leans his hand against the tile for support while continuing to impale her then, he feels the rush of all her pent up sexual tension as it leaks on to his hand and his sword, which causes him to release all his stored up struggles of being the leader of a survivor group in the zombie apocalypse.

As the two come down from their sexual caper, he slides out of Michonne and whips her around so they are face to face. Michonne breathes heavily while rubbing her hands down his newly shaven face. They kiss exhaustedly; Rick looks down at his hands and says, "My hands aren't shaking anymore."

A short while later Jane begins to head toward the dormitory barrack steps when she sees a clean shaven Rick exchanging stares with Michonne as the two come down the steps. She notices that they are purposely walking down the steps far away from each other. As they see Jane at the bottom of the steps, Rick and Michonne do a quick nod in her direction and walk in to the mess hall.

Jane watches Rick as he keeps a close eye on Michonne while they both work the room enjoying the reunion of their prison family members.


End file.
